Second Chance
by Jaredfire
Summary: Natsu lost everyone dear to him during the war, his friends, his family and his beloved mates. Now he is given a second chance to save them all from this disaster. Will he be able to save them all or will they again die? This is a time travel story. Warning: Godlike! Natsu, Smart! Natsu, Pairing: Natsu x Mirajane x Ultear. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.


**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

He was wounded beyond belief after fighting in the gruesome war that his maniac brother started and was bloodied all over while the corpses of his friends, Guild mates, family, and both of his mates were littered all over the battlefield. He had already defeated some of the most powerful enemies during the war that included the strongest man in all of the Alvarez, August also known as the Magic King and his brother, the most powerful and darkest mage in the history of all Earthland, Black Wizard Zeref but those battle were not without any cost. During his fight with August he lost his father figure, Gildarts Clive and his sister figure, Erza Scarlet, while his grandfather figure, Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyer, gave up his life in order to take out a large amount of enemy forces by using a sacrificial spell, after his fight with August he was confronted by the Alvarez Emperor, Zeref, himself, he and his friends were able to defeat the Black Wizard after a long and hard fought battle but that battle was also not without any cost, during this battle he lost one of his mate, his beloved Ultear, his brother and rival, Gray, his partner and surrogate son Happy, his innocent little sister Wendy and her partner Carla, Laxus and his team.

Then the nightmare truly started, then came the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, the self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia, the moment that beast arrived at the battlefield did everything turned ugly, the bloodthirsty Dragon started wracking havoc all around the battlefield without a care in the world, in order to stop the legendary monster Natsu and everyone started fighting him but that was all in vein, they were all already fatigued from their previous battles and didn't have much magic energy left in them to last long, the Black Dragon easily began to kill everyone of them, first one to fall was Gajeel who was trying to save his mate from a claw that was about to pierce her, after that Sting, Lucy, Rogue and Cobra fell, next was his mate, his Mira died and just like that everyone around him died all the while he cursed his tiredness and fatigue but above all he cursed his weakness to do anything against his enemies, he knew that even if he was at full strength and full of his magic energy, he was still no match for the monster, he was barely strong enough to take on Gildarts and that was on his best days and Acnologia was infinitely more stronger than the Guild's Ace.

His whole body was screaming in pain but it was his heart that was in most pain, when Ultear died it was Mira who kept him going but now she was dead as well, he has lost all hope and was waiting for the inevitable. He looked at his wounds, his right hand was severed during his battle with Zeref, his left eye was also gone, while there was large gash at his back and a hole in his stomach and he was bleeding profusely, tears were running down on his scarred face while he was glaring hatefully at the monster who took everything from him, his father, his mate, his friends, everything while Acnologia smirked at him showing his razor sharp fangs while sporting small wounds on his chest and snout.

**"I commend you for your courage and effort little slayer but this the end of line for you, now its time for you to join your mates and friends in hell. I must praise you, even in your condition you have given me most damage after Igneel and for that you have my respect, now say Goodbye.****" **Acnologia said as he charged a breath attack. Natsu just stared at him defiantly and glared, when Acnologia finished charging the breath attack, he fired it at the downed Dragon Slayer, who just stared at the attack before everything turned white. After the light died down Acnologia saw that nothing was remained of his opponent so he let out a victory roar that could be heard in the distance and took off in random direction.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Natsu stirred a bit before he opened his eyes and looked around, only to be greeted by a white surrounding, he also noticed that all of his wounds were healed and he had both of his eyes and hands back, suddenly a screen popped in front of him that played the moments of his life, it played the scenes of his adventure, the moments and dates that he spent with his mates before it started playing the moments of the terrible war that he suffered, he felt something wet on his cheeks when he moved his hand to his face he noticed that he had started crying the moment he witnessed the deaths of his friends and his mates. Suddenly the screen went black before it disappeared.

The moment screen disappeared, he heard clapping from behind him, when he turned toward the source of the sound, he immediately jumped to his feet as tears started forming in his eyes again, he looked directly at the one who raised him and taught him since he was a child, his father, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. He noticed it was just not Igneel who was there but along with him were two Dragons, one of them was a bit leaner and smaller than Igneel, its scales were golden in color with blue being its underbelly, it had four legs and two horns that were sprouted on its head, it had a long tail with ir being pointy at end, it had elegant wings that were of golden color, all in all it was truly a beautiful Dragon and it was standing at Igneel's right side, while the other Dragon that was standing to the Fire Dragon King's left side, had white underbelly being blue, two white horns were sprouted on its head, it had a serpent like body with four legs and two elegant wings that were white in color and it had a long tail and the end of its tail had fins on either side, it was also a very beautiful Dragon, aside from the Dragons stood an extremely tall man, taller than Elfman, was wearing very elegant white clothes, his eyes were golden in color, he had a narrow jawline, he was mascular and seemed to be radiating power that was unimaginable by the Dragon Slayer, just by being in his presence alone Natsu felt himself as an ant compared to to the man standing in front of him, hell even Acnologia will look like a baby compared to the being that was staring at him with a bit of regret in his eyes.

He then turned his attention back to his surrogate father before he rushed toward him and hugged the legendary Fire Dragon king with all his might, while the Dragon brought one of his claws and hugged his son back. "Igneel" Natsu choked out between the sobs that wrecked through him. Igneel did nothing but held his son close to him while he looked at his hatchling in sadness, he never imagined that things would become so bad on the Earthland because of a mistake that the Dragons made.

**"Hello Natsu, its good to see you again."** Igneel said as they separated from each other.

"Igneel I am sorry, I wasn't able to avenge you or other Dragons or my mates by defeating Acnologia." Natsu said as he bowed his head in shame, Igneel seeing the look on his son's face sighed.

**"Its alright Natsu, it wasn't your fault, Acnologia had became far more powerful over the four hundred years then even I had anticipated and besides you gave it everything you had and even managed to wound that monster so there nothing to be ashamed of."**

"But even after training so hard I still wasn't strong enough to end him, I let everyone down." Seeing his behaviour Igneel decided to cheer up his son.

**"Its alright Natsu, you haven't let anyone down, you tried everything you could and I am proud of you for that, besides you are going to get a second chance at life." **Igneel said to his son who nodded and was no longer as sad as he before but was looking at the Fire Dragon King with a confused expression. Igneel seeing the expression on his hatchlings face decided to speak again before Natsu started asking rapid fire question and decided to introduce the Dragons that were standing beside him, **"Natsu these two Dragons are my mates," **Igneel then gestured towards the White Dragon, **"Her name is Valstrath and she is the Ice Dragon Queen," ** the blue Dragon nodded at him and gave him a soft smile, Igneel then Gestured towards the golden Dragon, **"And her Name is Atrisco and she is the Lightning Dragon Queen." **said Dragon looked at Natsu with a motherly smile.

"Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel and I am the Fire Dragon Prince, its nice to meet both of you. I have heard a lot about both of you from the overgrown lizard over there." Natsu said causing everyone to laugh at Igneel, who smacked Natsu over his head with his tail while grumbling about disrespectful pink haired brats, Natsu gained a tick mark over his head and yelled, "Its salmon damn it not pink."

**"Its nice to finally meet you as well Natsu, I have heard a lot about you from Igneel." **Valstrath said, her voice was gentle and soft unlike any Dragon. Natsu simply smiled at her as the Water Dragon Queen hugged Natsu gently which the Fire Drgon Prince gladly reciprocated.

**"Its nice to finally meet you as well Natsu, I have heard a lot about you from Igneel too."** Atrisco said said, her voice was also gentle, a bit rougher than Valstrath. She also proceeded to hug the Dragon Slayer who also reciprocated the hug.

_**"And I am Omni God, the leader of all Gods or you can also say that I am the King of all Gods." **_the man introduced himself at which Natsu's jaw dropped, _**"And I must say, I am impressed by the life that you had, its a shame that it ended so early." **_Natsu looked down at that, _**"I feel guilty for that because the events that led to your premature death were due to me not being able to stop one of my subordinates from disturbing the balance, so I am giving you a second chance at life by sending you to back in the past so that you can live your life to fullest and end both Zeref and Acnologia, both of them has caused enough destruction to the world, I don't want it to be more but before you even think about ending them, you have get stronger, the only reason you were able to defeat Zeref was because you had help from you friends and Guild mates, and even then there were some heavy losses that you suffered including the life of your mates and friends along with your hand. But you still have the choice whether you want this second chance or not. If you choose to take this second chance, you will be sent back to when you arrived in the future with some gifts, you will be in your younger body but you will have same amount of magic power that you have now if not a bit more."**_

Natsu listened everything that the Omni God said, the offer was too tempting for him to not choose and he also knew that he will have to get stronger than he was now if he even wished to defeat the monsters like August, Zeref and Acnologia, should he decide to take the offer of the King of Gods and after seeing the encouraging looks on Igneel and his mates, Natsu had already made his decision, his expression turned to that of determination, there was a fire burning in his eyes that had extinguished since he arrived here, seeing the expression on his face everyone present smiled. "I will take you up on your offer in this second chance but," Natsu hesitated at that, the King of Gods was already giving him a second chance how could he ask for more, of course the Omni God already knew what the Fire Dragon Slayer wanted, but he wanted to hear it from Natsu so he encouraged the Dragon Slayer to speak, "I wanted both of my mates, Mira and Ultear, and my father and his mates to come with me to where you are sending me because I will not be able to do all of this alone."

The Omni God simply smiled at that before he snapped his fingers and both Mirajane and Ultear appeared in front of Natsu, who upon seeing them completely froze while both female were at first appeared confused before their eyes landed on Natsu, the Dragons and the Omni God, then they again looked at natsu who tears running down his face same as both girls before both of them engulfed in a crushing hug by their mate which both of them happily returned, they both felt his tears on their shoulders while he sobbed, "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I wasn't able to save both of you." he said in between sobs over and over again, to which both of them simply rubbed his back and hugged him tighter.

"Shh, its alright, it wasn't your fault and we can't ever blame you for something that was out of your control." Mira and Ultear whispered in his ears. They separated from their mate and smiled at him who returned the smiled before giving each one a kiss, he then explained everything to both of his mates and asked if they wanted to live a second chance with him to which both of them happily agreed along with Igneel, Valstrath and Atrisco.

The Omni God seeing this smiled, before he gestured the Dragons to speak again, **"Natsu before we go to Earthland again we are going to give you some gifts to you and your mates that will help you in getting stronger." **Valstrath said before she and Atrisco moved forward until they were right in front of the three human.

**"We are going to give you our magic so that you can use our magic as well along with your other magic." **Atrisco said stunning the three mates, she brought her claw and touched the forehead of both Natsu and Mira and sent her magic inside them causing lightning to dance around the two of them and stepped back so that Valstrath can do the same thing but this time it was with Natsu and Ultear causing the area around them to freeze a bit, Natsu, Mira and Ultear looked confused at this that only he got both of their magic while his mates were given by only one form of Dragon Slayer magic, seeing their questioning gaze, the Ice Dragon Queen decided to explain, **"We both gave Natsu our magic because he had the affinity for both Lighting and Ice along with fire, in fact his affinity all three elements is as strong as a Dragon King or Queen while Mira has Lightning affinity that is just as strong as Natsu's and Ultear has the affinity for Ice ****just**** as strong as Natsu's."**

**"We have also decided to seal ourselves inside your bodies since while we have all of our original strength back, it doesn't hurt to get stronger while hiding from strong enemies." **Igneel said causing the three humans to nod in agreement, **"So I will seal myself into Natsu, Valstrath will seal herself into Ultear and Atrisco will seal herself into Mira. And by doing so we will also be able to talk to you three and train you to further master you magic."**

Natsu, Mira and Ultear bowed their heads to both of the majestic creatures in respect. Before they turned towards the King of Gods who coughed to get their attention, _**"Now that both of them have given you their gifts, its time that I give you something." **_the Omni God said, _**"First is that I have removed the soul of the demon that your brother resurrected as, so now your life force is not connected with your brother or that book." **_at this all three mates looked at him in surprise before their expression turned to one gratefulness, _**"Second is that I am giving you the lacrima that contains the God Slayer Magic." **_again surprising the three humans as he gave three lacrima to them, _**"The lacrima that I gave Natsu contains the Fire, Lightning and Ice God Slayer Magic, while Mira got the Ice God Slayer Magic and Ultear got Lightning God Slayer Magic, I gave both of you one element because they will complement the elements that you got from Dragon Slayer Magic and even a small amount of affinity for any element is sufficient for learning God Slayer Magic unfortunately both of you don't have even the slightest amount of affinity for Fire element so it was out of the question." **_he then showed them how to absorb the lacrima and told them to try it themselves, after absorbing the lacrima the three noticed that their magic power had increased quite a bit while, not on the same level as the monsters such as August or Irene, it was still quite a lot they theorized that it was due the lacrima and the magic that they received from the Dragon Queens, they then turned their attention back to the Omni God who was looking at them with a serious gaze that frightened the three a bit, _**"Now on to the important part, all four of us have decided that it will beneficial if three of you turned into Dragons because it will increase your magic power by a huge margin and will also increase your physical capabilities." **_the moment he heard that, Natsu refused the idea since from what he had learned that the moment a Slayer turns into a Dragon they either become bloodthirsty or they loose the ability to feel any emotion again, except if it was that of sadistic nature, again, but he stopped when the Omni God held his hand up to indicate that he wasn't finished, _**"I negated that side effect the moment you absorbed the lacrima so you don't have to worry about turning into Acnologia or Irene." **_that smal piece of information caused a wave of relief flow through the three of them, _**"Now are you six ready?" **_to that question the group of six nodded.

"Wait!" Ultear suddenly said causing everyone to look at her in confusion, "I wanted to tell you that at the time when the Dragons and Dragon Slayers arrived in the future I was already working with Grimoire Heart and had Jellal under my control but now I don't want to go back to that life." she finished quitely looking down, Natsu immediately hugged since he knew how much it hurt her when she thought of those days.

_**"You don't have to worry about that I have already taken of that." **_The Omni God replied, _**"And I know what are you thinking and you have nothing to fear since you will have all of the souls that you have collected over the years so you don't have to go looking for them." **_he answered Mira's unasked question causing her to sigh in relief, _**"And before I forgot their may be some differences between this time and your original time so be sure to adjust to that and live a long and happy life."**_

"Can you send Ultear with me since she will be alone while Mira has her siblings to take care of?" Natsu asked to which the Omni God nodded, "Send us near Wendy's location." Natsu said causing others to look at him weirdly but he told them that he wanted see his sister and may be start her training early to which they all agreed since they knew that other Dragon Slayers will be able to train themselves and Wendy wasn't able to get stronger until she met Natsu, the Omni God nodded again before they were covered in white light causing the group to close their eyes, when the light died down the group of six was gone, the Omni God seeing this also left from the plane.

* * *

**With Natsu and Ultear**

When Natsu and Ultear opened their eyes they found themselves in the middle of a forest, they both looked at one another and found out that they were indeed in the past and were in their younger bodies. Natsu looked toward the sky and a look of determination came over his face, "Just you wait Black Wizard and Black Dragon of Apocalypse I will be your end, until then start counting your days among the living." he said while his magic started rising at a tremendous rate before he was covered in a dark red aura while the debris around him started levitating into the air, fierce winds started blowing and the sky above them darkened because of the magic power that Nastu was emitting, Ultear watched in shock, his magic power was greater then it what it was in their previous timeline it was almost as much as Gildarts.

After Natsu calmed down, he asked Ultear to raise her magic power as much as she could, she did as Natsu asked her of, which caused her to be surrounded by white aura while the debris started levitating in the air and the sky darkened a bit, while the effect to her surrounding was fierce because of her magic it was not the same level as Natsu, while her mate stood in shock that she had almost as magic power as Jura Neekis which meant that Mira was also just as much strong as Ultear since they both were equal in terms of power.

After both of them settled down they looked around a bit before turned to each other, "We should get going I can smell Wendy from here, she's about two miles from this place." Natsu said to which Ultear and both started walking in the direction where Natsu smelled her.

* * *

**With Mira**

When Mira opened her eyes she found herself in her home with her siblings while the villagers were outside her house and were throwing things at them while calling her demon. She immediately steeled herself in order to face her siblings since the last time she saw them, they both had died. She walked until she was right in front of them, "Tonight when the villagers leave we will go away from here to Magnolia where we can join the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail, I heard they always treat their members like their own family alright." she said to both of them who hesitantly nodded. Tonight she will go with her siblings toward her guild and there she will meet her mate Natsu and her best friend Ultear. She already missed them, she can't wait for the night time so that she can ditch this hellhole of a village and go to a better place where her siblings will have a better future.

* * *

**With Natsu and Ultear**

When both Natsu and Ultear arrived to where Natsu had smelled Wendy, they saw a small clearing and a small hut in the middle of it. Both of them slowly approached the hut but stopped when they heard a voice from inside the hut, "Go away," the voice squeaked and both Natsu and Ultear could tell them she was afraid and sad which caused Natsu to immediately approach the hut.

"Don't worry we are not here to hurt you, we just came here to meet my friend who is a Dragon, her name is Grandeeney, do you know where is she?" Natsu said in gentle voice, while feeling disappointed in himself for lying to his little sister but he knew that it necessary to get her listen to them.

The moment he said Grandeeney's name a small girl with blue hair came out of the hut and looked at him with wide eyes, "N-N-No I d-d-don't know where she is, I haven't been able to find her since yesterday." she said while tears gathered in her eyes.

Natsu and Ultear approached her before Ultear hugged the small girl while Natsu gently out his hand on her hand, Wendy at first stiffened at the contact before she relaxed and hugged her back, when they separated from each other, Natsu knelt down so that he was looking into her eyes. "Hey don't worry about it, my father and mothers also left me so I came here to see if Grandeeney knew where they went, my father's name is Igneel and he is the Fire Dragon King and the name of my mothers are Valstrath, she is Ice Dragon Queen and Atrisco, she is Lightning Dragon Queen, but now that she's gone as well it looks like we both are going to have to look for them while getting stronger." he said causing the girl to look at him in surprise, he smiled seeing her reaction, "So what do you say wanna come with us?" to which she nodded before she smiled for the first time since Natsu met her.

Ultear seeing the smile on the girl's face also smiled, "Well then let's go so that we can join Fairy Tail guild that I have heard so much about because not only will it help us in getting a steady income and provide a home, it will also help us looking for the Dragons as well." she said. After sometime later the group of three left for the Fairy Tail guild, Wendy was excited to find her mother while Natsu and Ultear were excited to see everyone alive again. The future was looking bright to them, they got a second chance in life to right all the wrongs and to live their lives with their friends.


End file.
